Lucian Alliance
This article is about the original organization. For the breakaway faction, see Sons of Lucia. The Lucian Alliance is a coalition of former smugglers and mercenaries who have banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the demise of the Goa'uld Empire. Organization Following the collapse of the Goa'uld regime, much of their resources and technology fell into the hands of the humans whom they oppressed. Some of these humans banded together to form the Lucian Alliance, an organization comparable to the Mafia on a galactic scale. Though the prominent race that operates the Alliance is Human, it also has members from other races, including Oranians. The fact that the Lucian Alliance has managed to form a coherent group makes them unique among the scattered humans in the Milky Way, but this alliance is not without its weaknesses. As its ranks are comprised largely of mercenaries, smugglers, and other criminals, its leadership is tenuous at best, with much dissatisfaction within the ranks. Members live dangerous lives, prone to being killed for failure or simply when a rival desires their territory (in this respect, they are much like the Goa'uld). The Alliance rules with fear and intimidation, and punish defiance with swift retribution. The Lucian Alliance is headed by a single leader, who divides responsibility, territory, and resources among his "Seconds." About 20 such Seconds oversee operations including smuggling, extortion, racketeering, and trafficking in kassa, a corn-like grain with addictive properties. The Alliance controls a sizable armada of Goa'uld vessels, including Ha'taks, Al'kesh bombers, Death Gliders, and Tel'taks. They have spies all over the Milky Way, which despite their loose power structure makes them a credible threat, especially to the Tau'ri and the newly formed Jaffa government. Most of the Lucian Alliance believes the Tau'ri to be a threat to their organization. One Second, Anateo, thought that they caused the Alliance more grief than any other adversary, including the Xindi. All the Seconds, including Anateo, begged Netan, at the time the leader of the Alliance, to go after them, but he refused; he felt it would be unwise to provoke their wrath. In an effort to rid himself of Anateo, he sent Anateo on what was meant to be a suicide mission. Anateo's unexpected success, however, brought about the very thing he feared; the Tau'ri decided to deal with them. When the Tau'ri began sabotaging their operations on a large scale, he tried to have SG-1 killed, but this only led to his downfall. History The Lucian Alliance was formed in 2378 on the planet Lucia, possibly earlier when the Goa'uld System Lords started to be eliminated one by one. When the Prometheus was captured by Vala Mal Doran, she had been attempting to complete a transaction with Tenat, a smuggler allied with the Lucian Alliance. When the deal fell through, a price was put on Vala's head, and after she and SG-1 once again eluded Tenat and his partner Jup and stole their Tel'tak, SG-1 also became a target of the Alliance. The Federation's first direct encounter with the Lucian Alliance occurred during the mission to investigate a kassa smuggling operation on P6G-452. SG-1 was captured by Worrel, one of Netan's operatives, but following their escape, their investigation into the theft of starships from all over the galaxy ultimately led to a battle between the Lucian Alliance and Ba'al. Despite the adversarial relationship between the Lucian Alliance and the Federation, Typhss James Kira turned to Netan to propose a temporary alliance and to seek support in battling the forces of the Xindi. Although suspicious, Netan reluctantly agreed, and he sent three Ha'taks into the battle, but their disastrous defeat at the hands of the Xindi convinced Netan that Earth had intentionally dragged the Lucian Alliance into the battle with the Xindi knowing that it would deplete their forces. He angrily confronted the and the forces of Bra'tac before escaping into warp, having failed once again to defeat SG-1. Netan and the Lucian Alliance faced difficulties from droughts and floods ravaging their kassa plantations, armies of the Xindi usurping planets on which they had established trade, and losses from the strategic mistake of committing ships to cooperate in the fight against the Xindi invasion. As dissent over Netan's leadership continued to mount, there were rumors of betrayal and possible mutiny among Netan's Seconds. In particular, Anateo believed that Netan had failed the Alliance and that his position as leader was hanging precariously by a thread. Knowing that Anateo was considered to be his most worthy challenger, Netan ordered Anateo to capture the Odyssey, believing that he would fail and be eliminated as competition. However, Anateo lured the Odyssey into an ambush and succeeded in capturing the ship, certain that his success would ensure Netan's downfall and his own succession with one of his men even killing the Odyssey's commanding officer, Colonel Paul Emerson. In a scheme to retake the ship, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell impersonated Kefflin, one of Netan's most reclusive seconds, and infiltrated the organization. As SG-1 regained control of the ship, Anateo was killed, his men captured, and Tenat and his ship were destroyed. Earth and the Lucian Alliance were officially at war, and Netan's grasp on the Alliance continued to weaken. destroys a Lucian Alliance Kassa transport train]] SG-1 continued to plague the Lucian Alliance, targeting and destroying kassa transport trains and in retaliation, Netan placed a bounty on their heads. During a mission to destroy a cargo transport, SG-1 was hit by what they thought was a scanning beam, but which was instead sophisticated technology that temporarily tagged them with a particularly exotic form of radiation, allowing them to be tracked. A female assassin attempted to assassinate Dr. Daniel Jackson in a library, but as she pursued him into the street, she was killed. On a planet Typhuss was wounded in an ambush by Staff weapon fire, and he captured a second assassin who approached him as he slept. Colonel Samantha Carter was targeted during a presentation at a scientific conference, but was spared when the assassin fired instead at her holographic image. Several prospective bounty hunters who sought the reward for Mitchell were eliminated by Odai Ventrell, who pursued Mitchell to his high school reunion in Auburn, Kansas. There, he held the guests hostage, and captured Mitchell, using him as bait to bring in all of SG-1. However, SG-1 used a clever holographic diversion to capture Ventrell instead. Netan's failure yet again to capture or kill SG-1 would only make him appear weaker to his Seconds, and he again faced the threat of mutiny among his own lieutenants. Seizing the opportunity, SG-1 encouraged Ventrell to take advantage of the unrest within the Lucian Alliance and to seek a reward for capturing Netan instead. SG-1 released Ventrell, who confronted Netan and aimed his weapon, claiming his reward, and leaving the leadership of the fragile Alliance once again in doubt. In 2381, the Lucian Alliance launched an attack against Icarus Base, since according to Carter, the three Ha'tak vessels who attacked the base did not introduce themselves and just started firing. While they send Death Gliders, the personnel of the base evacuated to aboard the and to Destiny. In 2381, or before, the Alliance managed to obtain Goa'uld brainwashing technology, and used it to turn Colonel David Telford into a spy for them while he was working undercover for Stargate Command. He gave them all the information available on the Icarus project. Dr. Nicholas Rush discovered this when the Long-range communication device left fragments of Telford's memory in his mind, and attempted to infiltrate the Alliance. He was discovered by Commander Kiva, and was forced to assist in recreating the experiment to dial the ninth chevron. On Destiny, Colonel Everett Young managed to break Telford's brainwashing. Telford informed Young of the impending invasion, including the location of the Icarus-like planet they were launching from. The Daedalus was dispatched to stop them, but the attempt only forced the Alliance to deploy early. They made it to Destiny, but the planet was destroyed and they lost over 100 people, more than two-thirds of the their personnel. Rush in Telford's body was brought with them, severing the connection between him and Telford, thus returning them to their original bodies. Telford remains in Kiva's ranks as a mole. Upon arriving on Destiny, the Alliance escapes containment and mounts an assault on the crew. They take numerous hostages, including Lieutenant Tamara Johansen, Sergeant Hunter Riley, and Corporal Rivers, resulting in a standoff between the two groups. Rivers is executed after a failed attempt by Young to end the standoff. Simultaneously, the arrival of the Alliance has placed Destiny within range of a binary pulsar system emitting dangerous levels of gamma rays which will eventually kill the crew. A plan is devised to deal with the problem, but it requires Kiva's cooperation, and she uses this to force Young to relinquish control of the ship. Telford, having planned ahead with Young, attempts to return control to the Destiny expedition, but is caught in the act by Kiva. They shoot each other, non-fatally wounding Kiva and non-fatally wounding Telford. Dannic, one of her underlings, assumes Young's people to be responsible and orders all the Earth military personnel rounded up to be executed. Before Dannic can carry out the execution, Varro manages to convince him not to and to use the communications stones to call in a team of doctors from Earth. The doctors save Telford and TJ, but a soldier was hit in the liver and dies despite the doctors best efforts. Dannic banishes the crew to an inhabitable planet, but growing increasingly unstable, banishes Varro and the soldiers loyal to him there too. After Rush starts pulling power away from the shield so it will collapse with the next burst and kill everyone except himself, Dr. Adam Brody, Eli Wallace and Chloe Armstrong who are in the hydroponics lab, he demands the Alliance forces surrender in exchange for their lives. Dannic, now completely insane, refuses and tries to kill Telford. Ginn, realizing that Telford is right, shoots Dannic several times in the back, killing him and takes control of the remaining Alliance forces. Under Ginn's command, the Alliance forces surrender and the shield is restored. The invasion fails with all of the forces, including the ones retrieved from the planet they were sent to, made prisoners on Destiny. Most were later abandoned on an inhabitable planet, but a small group, including Varro, Ginn and Simeon are allowed to stay on board and are slowly integrated into the crew, albeit under guard. It's eventually revealed that the Lucian Alliance are planning an attack on Earth and in order to get information, the remaining Alliance members on board Destiny are questioned. Homeworld Command ultimately determines that a clan from Ginn's planet are likely to be responsible and question her, but Simeon kills her and Dr. Amanda Perry to prevent this while the two are connected, but not before its revealed that Simeon, also from the same clan, holds the information that they need. Simeon escapes from Destiny, killing two crewmembers and injuring several more while being chased down. While taunting Rush, Simeon indicates that the attack is in fact retaliatory, but doesn't disclose anything else. Simeon is eventually killed by Rush and all the information he possesses dies with him leaving Earth at a disadvantage as there are no other members of that clan aboard Destiny. Later, using Naquadria bombs, the Alliance destroys two Federation outposts and launch their attack on Earth by sending a Tel'tak armed with a Naquadria bomb in the 50 to 70 megaton range to Earth, presumably with the intention to land on Homeworld Command, allow the pilot to escape and then have the bomb detonate. Something goes wrong and the ship crashes into the building instead. Camile Wray and Master Sergeant Ronald Greer, in the bodies of Senator Michaels and Dr. Andrew Covel meet up with Evans, in reality the Tel'tak pilot and head off to try to disarm the bomb. Evans is exposed by Wray and killed by Greer and the two reach the ship and bomb, but don't know how to disarm it and are exposed to a fatal level of radiation in the process. Thanks to an FTL jump temporarily severing the connection, Varro is able to give them partial instructions, but doesn't have enough time to tell them everything and the two are unable to finish. Rush is able to sever the connection between the four after Varro gives Michaels and Covel the instructions they need and the two are able to disarm the bomb. Later all Alliance members on Destiny but Varro are killed trying to rescue TJ from a group of creatures and at Greer's recommendation, Varro is fully integrated into the crew. Military strength The Lucian Alliance has sizeable fleets of former Goa'uld Empire Ha'taks, Al'kesh's, Tel'tak's as well as Death Gliders among other types of ships. They have as well sizeable numbers of bounty hunters, smugglers, extortionists, racketeers and spies spread across their galactic organization available to them. Spaceships *Netan's Ha'tak *Tenat's Ha'tak *Al'kesh *Tel'taks Planets under Lucian Alliance control *Lucia *Icarus-like planet (formerly) *P6G-452 *Rolan *Unnamed planet *Ginn's planet Contacts One of their trade partners was Vala Mal Doran, who planned on giving the Alliance a large ship in exchange for weapons-grade Naquadah. For this purpose she hijacked the Federation ship Prometheus but she was stopped by Dr. Daniel Jackson and Typhuss James Halliwell. After this incident, she was on bad terms with the Alliance, who then placed her, Halliwell and Jackson on a wanted list. Nearly one year later, two other members of the Lucian Alliance named Tenat and Jup tried to capture both Vala and Jackson, but their plan was thwarted by SG-1. In addition, several skilled bounty hunters, among them Odai Ventrell, worked for the Alliance. Known members *'Leader' **Netan (deceased) (2375-2379) *'Seconds' **Kefflin **Anateo (deceased) **Gavos (deceased) **Slaviash **Karug **Millic **Rameris *'Commanders' **Kiva **Dannic (deceased,'' took command from Kiva'') *'Lieutenants' **Solek, served under Anateo (presumably deceased) **Varro, served under Kiva (current member of the Destiny Expedition) *'Others' **Calvos (deceased) **Chen (deceased) **Evans (deceased) **Colonel David Telford (brainwashed using Goa'uld brainwashing technology, later freed) **Phoebe Halliwell (brainwashed, later freed) **Ginn (body killed but mind preserved) **Jup (deceased) **Koz (deceased) **Masim **Olan (deceased) **Simeon (deceased) **Tasia (deceased) **Tenat (deceased) **Teresh **Vashin **Worrel **Vosh **Grag (deceased) **Arvold Rooker **Lucian Alliance officer **Lucian Alliance scientist **Lucian Alliance soldier **Lucian Alliance squad member (deceased) **Lucian Alliance technician **Lex Luthor **Nicole Jansen **Samantha Jansen **Jennifer Jansen Category:Alpha Quadrant states